Mein letzter Blick
by AlicaLissy
Summary: "...Leblos fällt sein Körper vor meine Füße, gefolgt von einem hysterischen Lachen...Die fließenden Tränen auf meinen Wangen beginnen zu brennen. 'Es tut mir Leid, Teddy...' Flüstere ich kaum hörbar. Grüne Blitze treffen mich und ich falle zu Boden neben den toten Körper von Remus...Meine Lider werden schwer als ich ihn ansehe. Auf ihm ruht mein letzter Blick..." ( OS )


In meinen Siebzehn Jahren, die ich mittlerweile schon lebe habe ich letzte Woche ( Stand: 12.12.16 - 17.12.16 ) endlich alle Harry Potter Teile gesehen. *Mich beschämend wegdreh* Ich war nie wirklich überzeugt davon und konnte den Hype nicht verstehen. **JETZT** verstehe ich ihn...! Eine, für mich, wirklich epische Filmreihe, die einige sehr ( SEHR! ) traurige Momente beeinhaltet.

Für mich persönlich ist es definitiv das Schicksal von Nymphadora und Remus...Nicht zu vergessen, das von Teddy, der ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen wird...

Diese zwei Sätze ( und die entbrannte Liebe zur magischen Welt von Joanne K. Rowling ) haben mich dazu ermutigt meine erste ( und ganz bestimmt nicht die letzte ) Harry Potter OS zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe, dass ich eure Herzen genauso erreichen werde wie mit "Say Something".

Also wenn ihr aufgeregt und freudig auf mein Projekt seid, dann nehmt jetzt bitte meine Hand *Sie zu euch allen hinreich* und lasst mich euch hinführen zu "Mein letzter Blick."

 ** _Mein letzter Blick_**

Staubige Luft zieht sich durch meine Atemwege. Die Wände machen den Eindruck, als würden sie jeden Moment unter uns zerbrechen. Jeder wusste es. Wir waren uns sicher, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.

Ich schaue mich um und ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir über die Haut. Hogwarts ist nur noch seiner Schatten selbst. Der Flur, den ich tausende Male umher ging ist zerstört. Unter den schweren Steinen und alten Statuen liegen Schüler. Manche tot. Viele schwer verletzt.

Wir haben alles getan um die Todesser aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht auf Harry aufmerksam werden. Ich spüre, wie mit jedem weiteren Zauberspruch meine Kraft entschwindet, schließlich kämpfe ich für zwei. Ich weiß noch, wie seine großen dunklen Augen mich ansahen und er anfing zu weinen. Meine Mutter hat mich unter Bitten angefleht bei ihnen zu bleiben, Ted würde schließlich seine Eltern brauchen. Doch ich bin eine Kämpferin. Und Remus ist sein Vater, ich konnte ihn nicht alleine zurücklassen und so ging ich weg.

Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, ehe es sich zusammenzieht und ein unerträgliches Gefühl meinen ganzen Körper zu Fall bringt. Ich möchte am liebsten liegen. Umgeben von tausenden Decken, Teddy in meinen Armen halten und in den Schlaf wiegen, während Remus seinen Arm um mich legt und ich mich an seine Brust schmiege.

Es passierte alles so schnell. Vor knapp einem Jahr nahm mich Remus zur Frau. Viele wussten damals nichts davon, da wir im engsten Kreise unsere Ehe vollzogen haben.

Kurz danach fand ich schon heraus, dass ich schwanger war.

Eine warme Träne läuft über meine Wange, die ich mir schnell wieder wegwische. Unruhig streiche ich mit zitternen Fingern meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht, die ihre Farbe bereits verloren haben. Statt Rosa strahlend, erblassen sie in ein glanzloses grau.

Auf einmal merke ich wie jemand mich zur Seite nimmt und ein lauter Knall folgt.

"Danke, Neville!" Nickend läuft er weiter.

Durch meinen Gedanken aus der Welt gerissen sah ich nicht wie sich ein Todesser näherte und mich beinahe mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche getötet hätte, wäre Neville nicht schneller gewesen und hätte den großen Kronleuchter von der Decke auf ihn hinab fallen lassen.

Meine Beine fühlen sich so schwer an wie Blei, doch ich muss weiter. Ich muss ihn sehen. Remus.

Die Lage in der großen Halle spitzt sich zu. Als ich die zunehmend zerstörte Treppe hinauf steige kann ich alles deutlich mit ansehen. Wir wussten alle, dass diese Schlacht kommen würde. Wir wussten alle, dass sie Opfer mit sich bringen würde. Doch Wissen alleine kann die Angst jedes Einzelnen nicht nehmen.

Die dicke Frau auf dem Bild ist verschwunden, so wie viele andere auch. In all den Bilderrahmen findet man nichts mehr als entgültige Leere. Doch das ist gut, denn es ermöglicht mir den Eintritt zum Gryffindorturm. Möglicherweise finde ich ihn dort.

Er hält sich irgendwo auf, wo es dunkel und abgesichert ist, denn aus einem der großen Fenster, deren Glasscheibe zerbrochen ist, scheint Mondlicht.

Remus hat Angst davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wobei er als Werwolf vielleicht sogar nützlicher gegen die Todesser sein würde.

"Remus...Remus, bist du hier?" Flüstere ich leise durch den vollständig abgedunkelten Flur.

"Lumos." Mein Zauberstab spendet mir das nötige Licht, um zu sehen wo ich hinlaufe.

Das Umfeld wirkt bedrohlich, irgendjemand scheint ganz in der Nähe zu sein. Und es ist nicht mein Remus.

"Hübsches Mädchen, was dieses Schlammblutliebende Luder da geschaffen hat." Panisch diese Stimme zu hören, richten sich auf meinem Körper alle Haare aufrecht.

Als würde sie es fühlen, was ihre Nähe bei mir auslöst fängt sie verächtlicht an zu lachen.

"Rede nicht so über meine Mutter, sie scheint wenigstens noch die etwas Normalere aus eurer Familie zu sein!" Meine Stimme wird mit jedem Wort lauter.

"Andro-...Sie brachte nichts als Schmutz auf unseren ehrenvollen Namen. Ein Glück, dass Narcissa hübsch genug war um mit einem einflussreichen Mann geehelicht zu werden!"

"Was nützt einem Schönheit, Ruhm und Ansehen...Wenn man innerlich verbittert ist." Verächtlich blicke ich sie an und ein kaum sehbares Lächeln ziert meine Lippen, als ich die Wut in ihren dunkel-funkelnden Augen wahrnehme.

Provozierend zückt Bellatrix, meine ach so liebenswürdige Tante, ihren Zauberstab und fordert mich zu einem Duell heraus.

"Mal schauen wie viel Talent du von deiner Mutter geerbt hast."

Unbarmherzig und sicher hält sie ihren Stab in gerader Richtung auf mich. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung weiß ich, dass sie mich mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch töten will.

Durch die Erkenntnis kann ich ihre Worte früh genug abblocken, bevor sie mit dem Imperio-Fluch versucht Besitz von meinem Körper zu ergreifen.

"...Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix versucht auszuweichen, doch ihre Reaktion kam zu spät. Wie versteinert bleibt sie stehen. So schnell wie ich nur kann renne ich weg. Der Zauber wird nicht lange anhalten und ihre Wut auf mich scheint unendlich.

Das Licht scheint mir bereits in die Augen bis die schwere Holztür mit einem plötzlichen Knall zufällt und sich nicht mehr öffnen lässt.

"Nox!" Flüstere ich, damit das Licht meines Zauberstabes mich nicht verrät. Ohne mich viel zu bewegen verstecke ich mich hinter eine der großen Steinstatuen und versuche meine Atmung ruhig und leise zu halten.

"Komm heraus, kleine Maus!" Aus der Entfernung kann ich ihre Konturen sehen, die durch das Licht angeblendet werden, dass durch den zugezogenen Vorhang schwach hervorsticht.

Ungeduldig kommt sie immer näher und zerstört dabei jeden Gegenstand, der ihr entgegenkommt.

Nervös stärke ich den Griff um meinen Zauberstab und halte ihn in Position.

"Zeig dich endlich!" Ihre laute Stimme dringt mir ans Ohr, die mich augenblicklich zusammenzucken lässt.

Plötzlich verstummt Bellatrix und fängt stattdessen an hysterisch zu lachen.

"Hier versteckst du dich also..." Mehrmals kneife ich meine Augen zu bis ich ihren Atem an meiner rechten Wange spüren kann.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Erschrocken werfe ich mich auf den Boden und kann so ihren Fluch entkommen, der die Statue trifft und diese augenblicklich zu Staub werden lässt.

"Da ist sie vor lauter Schreck doch glatt auf den Boden gefallen." Unschuldig verstellt sie ihre grausige Stimme und wirft mir ein sadistisches Lächeln zu.

"Endstation, Kleines."

Mit schreckerweiterten Augen sehe ich direkt zu ihrem Zauberstab, der wenige Centimeter vor meiner Nasenspitze auf mich gerichtet ist.

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann erfüllt sich mein Körper mit unvorstellbaren Schmerz, weswegen ich meinen Stab zu Boden fallen lasse.

'Bitte lass' es enden...Ich halte es nicht mehr aus...-Lass diesen Schmerz enden!'

Immer wieder kreisen mir diese Sätze durch meinen Kopf. Innerlich schalte ich ab, meine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um Teddy.

Leise fließen warme Tränen meine Wangen hinunter, als ich an Teddy denke...Sein wohlgeformtes Gesicht, seine kleinen Hände mit denen er immer meine Finger fest umschlossen hat. Seine kleine Stupsnase, dieses unschuldige Lächeln...Seine Augen. Remus Augen...

Bellatrix lautes Lachen verstummt, ein helles Licht erstrahlt hinter ihr. Zimperlich öffne ich meine Augenlider, um mit Erleichterung in Remus Gesicht zu sehen.

"Was machst du hier? Du solltest bei Teddy bleiben...!"

Hastig ergreife ich seine Hand bevor er mir hilft wieder auf meinen Beinen zu stehen.

"Teddy ist bei seiner Großmutter, in Sicherheit..." Spreche ich ihm beruhigend zu.

"Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Tonks!" Seine Stimme klingt wütend und besorgt zu gleich.

"Er braucht mich genauso sehr wie seinen Vater, also lass mich bei dir bleiben!"

Seine Gesichtszüge werden sanfter, zögerlich hält er seine Hand an meinen Hals und streicht mit seinem rauen Finger über meine Wange. Gerade als ich anfange seine Berührungen zu genießen lässt er von mir ab.

"Wir sollten zuerst hier weg." Unser Blick wendet sich zu Bellatrix, die bewusstlos unter zerbröselten Steinen begraben liegt.

"Alohomora!"

Mit Schwung öffnet sich die schwere Holztür und erleichtert begeben wir aus aus dem Turm.

"Da unten wird unsere Hilfe gebraucht." Remus blickt hinunter zu großen Halle und sieht mit Sorge zu wie die Todesser die Überhand zu gewinnen scheinen.

"Tonks..." Plötzlich spüre ich Remus Griff um mein Handgelenk.

"Das ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, bevor-..."

"-...Nein! Denk nicht erst an einen Abschied, Remus. Das hier ist unser Neuanfang."

Um weiteres Gerede zu vermeiden schließe ich seine Lippen mit meinen und für einen Moment, nur für eine Sekunde vergessen wir alles um uns herum.

"Sei achtsam!" Unsere umschlossenen Finger trennen sich voneinander, als wir verschiedene Richtungen einschlagen.

Die große Halle wird mit einem spitzen Schrei erfüllt, kurz danach kehrt Ruhe ein. Meine Ohren führen mich in die Richtung der Schreie, unwissend darüber was mich erwarten könnte.

Vor mir spielt sich eine Szene ab, die mein Blut gefrieren lässt.

Mit zittrigen Knien sinkt Molly Weasley zu Boden, ihre bebende Stimme fleht um das Leben ihres Sohnes, Fred.

"Mein Junge! Mein kleiner Fred!" Ihre Schreie lassen mein Innerstes vor Wut und Trauer schmelzen.

Ich spüre, wie meine Haare ein bissiges Rot annehmen und ich nicht mehr länger Herrin über meine Gefühle bin.

"Avada Kedavra!" Meine zornige Stimme schallt durch den ganzen Raum, darauf folgt ein grüner Blitz, der unmittelbar mein Ziel erreicht. Seine gefährlich braunen Augen werden glasig als sein Körper zu Boden fällt, endlich verstummt sein dreckiges Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Mein Onkel, Rudolphus Lestrange ist tot.

"Tonks, Nicht!" Der Ruf kam zu spät, meine Worte sind bereits gefallen und sein Körper ist nur noch eine leblose Hülle.

Rasend vor Wut kommt Percy auf mich zu. Doch anstatt vor mir stehen zu bleiben, rennt er an mir vorbei und verfolgt Rookwood. Erst dann realisiere ich, dass ich den Falschen erwischt habe. Schockiert lasse ich meinen Stab fallen und schaue verunsichert zu den Weasleys und Minerva.

"Es ist...kein richtiger Zeitpunkt für Reue, liebe Tonks." Leise und verständnissvoll hebt Minerva meinen Zauberstab auf und gibt ihn mir in die Hand, während sie mir einen leeren Blick zuwirft.

Mein Griff wird schlagartig fester als ein weiterer gespitzter, hysterischer Schrei hinter mir erklingt.

"Rodol...-Rodolphus! Steh auf,...Steh auf!" Schweratmend und mit Augen in Tränen überflutet lässt sich Bellatrix auf ihren Mann nieder und schreit ihn förmlich an sich zu bewegen.

Nervös halten wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe bereit um einen Wutausbruch seitens Bellatrix rechtzeitig abzublocken.

Zwei weitere Todesser ziehen jedoch schnell die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie geben sich als Rabastan Lestrange und Antonin Dolohov zu erkennen.

"Nein! Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie gehört mir!" Fluchend löst sich Bellatrix von ihrem Mann und schubst die beiden Todesser in den Hintergrund, deren Blicke fassungslos auf den toten Körper gerichtet sind.

"Sieh' was du getan hast! Du elendes Schlammblut, du Miststück!" Bedrohlich wirbelt sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein grelles Licht schleudert alle Nahstehende in Sekundenschnelle gegen die steinigen Wände.

Meine Tante war schon immer eine mächtige Zauberin und ich spüre wie meine Kraft weiterzukämpfen langsam schwindet.

"Du hast ihn doch eh' nie geliebt! Solche Gefühle kennst du doch überhaupt nicht!"

Wütend presst sie ihre Zähne zusammen um das Wimmern in ihrer Stimme zu ersticken. Stumme Tränen finden ihren Weg an ihren Wangen herab und tropfen auf den Grund.

Zum ersten Mal empfinde ich etwas für sie...Mitgefühl.

Im selben Moment wünsche ich mir, den Fluch und die Worte zurücknehmen zu können.

"Dafür wirst du sterben! Du wirst...S-T-E-R-B-E-N!"

Schützend halte ich meine Hände gegen mein Gesicht als ein helles Licht auf mich zukommt.

"Descendo!"

Bevor der Blitzstrahl mich treffen kann, fällt der große Kronleuchter schützend vor mich von der Decke hinab und zerfällt augenblicklich in Tausend kleine Teile, als das Licht ihn berührt.

Neben mir erscheint Remus, dessen linke Schläfe eine klaffende Wunde ziert.

"Gut, die ganze Familie ist da!" Lachend läuft Bellatrix mit sicheren Schritten auf uns zu und scheint jetzt wirklich komplett den Verstand verloren zu haben.

"Bella, leg ihn um! Er verwandelt sich!" Aus der Ecke erscheint Rabastans Stimme, der unsicher seinen Finger auf Remus richtet.

Tatsächlich. Aus den bröckeligen Rissen in der Decke scheinen Mondstrahlen und lassen sich auf Remus Haut nieder.

"Crucio!" Doch zu spät. Ihr Fluch hat ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

"Expelliarmus!" Augenblicklich verlässt ihr Zauberstab seine Herrin und wechselt in meinen Besitz.

Gewaltvoll reißt Remus sie zu Boden und macht Anschein ihr die Kehle durchbeißen zu wollen.

"Remus, nicht!" Panisch versuche ich die beiden voneinander zu trennen, doch werde von Molly daran gehindert als ein grüner Lichtstrahl meine Augen fast erblinden lässt.

"Avada Kedavra..." Schallt es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Remus lässt augenblicklich von Bellatrix ab, die kurze Zeit vorher noch einen hysterischen Schrei rausgelassen hat.

Leblos rollt Remus von ihrem Körper hinunter.

Meine Knie zittern und verlieren an Halt, langsam sinke ich zu Boden und verknote meine Finger in meinen Haaren.

"Re-Re...-Remus...Nein, Nein..." Salzige Tränen füllen meine Augen, lautes Wimmern lässt meine Stimme völlig ersticken.

"Ein Leben für ein Anderes." Grummelt Antonin finster, der seinen Stab sinken lässt.

Mein Kopf dröhnt, alles dreht sich nur noch und jedes Geräusch, jeder Laut hört sich nur noch dumpf an.

Abwechselnd umkreisen mich die Stimmen von Molly, Minerva und den Todessern...Sie haben ihn mir genommen. Meinen Remus...

Torkelnd stehe ich auf nur um Bellatrix gegenüber zustehen.

Ich kann nicht mehr, meine Kräfte haben versagt...

...Das Gefühl für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt ist in mir erloschen...

Mir ist schwindelig und kalt, ich will nur noch meine Augen schließen und sie nie wieder öffnen müssen...

Verhönend lässt Bellatrix den toten Körper von Remus empor steigen und lässt ihn von einer Seite zur Anderen taumeln.

"Hör auf..." Meine Stimme ist gebrochen und leer. Kaum jemand wird wohl verstanden haben was ich geflüstert habe. Niemand, bis auf Bellatrix.

"Du willst bei ihm sein, stimmt's kleine Nymphadora..." Mit einer einfachen Geste beendet sie den Zauber und Remus sinkt zu Boden.

"...Ich kann dafür sorgen..."

Leblos fällt sein Körper vor meine Füße, gefolgt von einem hysterischen Lachen...Die fließenden Tränen auf meinen Wangen beginnen zu brennen.

'Es tut mir Leid, Teddy...' Flüstere ich kaum hörbar. Grüne Blitze treffen mich und ich falle zu Boden neben den toten Körper von Remus...Meine Lider werden schwer als ich ihn ansehe.

Auf ihm ruht mein letzter Blick...


End file.
